<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret reveal by Apples_the_first_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338762">Secret reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/Apples_the_first_account'>Apples_the_first_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaster family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Chara (Undertale), Multi, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Slow To Update, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/Apples_the_first_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster is back. And wants to return to his family to his wife and son but only to find that everything has changed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Original Character(s), Grillby &amp; Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus, W. D. Gaster &amp; Sans, W. D. Gaster/Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaster family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Credit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892409">Little Brother</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath">Scarpath</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bad at description. Sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story was inspired from little brother by scarpath so most of the credit is giving to the author <br/>Undertale not owned by me <br/>Plot not owned by me <br/>Just an inspiration<br/>And please no hate it is my first time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with the family<br/>following monster in the chapter<br/>Asgore<br/>Alphys<br/>Toriel<br/>Frisk<br/>Undyne<br/>Chara<br/>Asriel<br/>Papyrus<br/>Sans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Papyrus and sans home*<br/>
*Pov no one*<br/>
*Time 7:12*<br/>
"Sans."</p><p>"Yes pap"</p><p>"What happened to our parents?" Papyrus asked. Everyone has completely stopped what they where doing and looked at both brothers.</p><p>"What brought up the question?" Sans asked in a tone that couldn't be describe.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry brother for asking if it's bad. But I overheard frisk talking to Chara and asriel about what they're getting lady asgore for mother day. And then that brought up the question. What happened to our parents." Papyrus quickly apologize. </p><p>"Don't worry bro. And well you see  papyrus I don't know much about YOU'RE dad. But i do know much about YOU'RE mom other than she was strong and she was great person." Sans said with ease but in the inside she was panicking. </p><p>"Well then brother you said you know a little. So can you tell us us about the little things?" Papyrus asked. Everyone started agreeing and voiced in their own opinion. </p><p>"Well-" *knock knock*</p><p>"I'll go get i-" sans started but was rudely interrupted by undyne who cutted him off and pushed him down.</p><p>"Naw I'll go get it. You punks stay here." Undyne said. Undyne left for like two minutes and then return with a package. "Yo sans this is for you."</p><p>"Oh thanks undyne. Say can you bring it delivere it here. I think I might know what it is." Sans said with excitement. </p><p>Undyne handed sans the package. With scissors. Sans opened the the package and it was ............ A telescope.</p><p>"Oh seems like it can early." Sans continued. "Well guess not using it untill next week."</p><p>"Brother if you don't mind me asking. Why did you buy a telescope."</p><p>"Well you see bro the kiddos asked me to take them to the park next week to see some stars if Tori didn't mind." Sans said. "But it was supposed to come in 3 more days."</p><p>"I don't mind sans. We could always set up a time and date where we could all meet up and spend time with each other again but for now that will have to wait. Anyways I suggest we put away the food. It's almost time for bed time." Toriel said while picking up the dishes to be put away.</p><p>*****<br/>
Soon everyone was saying their goodbye and toriel, frisk, Chara, asriel, and asgore where the last one to leave. And they where carrying frisk Chara and asriel who where partially asleep to the car. And papyrus kind of looked jealous at the small family. This didn't went unnoticed by sans.</p><p>"C'mon paps it's time for bed" </p><p>Soon papyrus was in bed almost asleep as sans finished reading him fluffy bunny. And was about to leave until papyrus stopped him.</p><p>"Hey sans."</p><p>"Yes pap"</p><p>"You never did finish telling us what happened to our parents."</p><p>"...... I'll tell you another day. But for tonight goodnight." </p><p>Papyrus who was already almost asleep said. "Good night ........ Mom"</p><p>Which was sadly unheard by sans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So expect update tommorow. On Sunday two chapters. And next Friday another update. I'll try to get a schedule but please be patient. Also if you're going out protesting please be care and stay safe. I will also edit this tommorow.</p><p>Also papyrus accidently called sans mom by accident. But soon he probably won't be calling him mom by accident.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some references to musicals and other show </p><p>Inspiration from little brother by scarpath</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>